Modern semiconductor packages continue to become smaller due to improvements in fabrication technology. These smaller packages are more densely packed with circuitry and components that often run much faster than their predecessors. These improvements typically increase the amount of heat generated within the package, while reducing the amount of exterior surface area available for the dissipation of heat. The factors of small size and high speed circuitry contribute to certain undesirable conditions for the operation of modern packages. For instance, semiconductor performance and reliability are directly related to the operating temperature interior and exterior to the package, and thus performance and reliability are also related to the ability to dissipate heat from the package.
Conventionally, heat reduction is achieved by the inclusion of additional interior and/or exterior heat sinks that undesirably affect the overall form factor of the package. However, as the semiconductor packages decrease in size, as well as the devices that use the circuitry and components within the semiconductor packages, the interior space within the package, or the exterior space for the placement of the package, or both, are often heavily constrained. For example, in small form factor applications, such as mobile technology, the overall form factor of a mobile device is so small that there are both profile or height constraints, as well as board surface area constraints, for the onboard electronics.